The Wonders of Facebook
by Acionna
Summary: The Gakuen Alice cast have discovered facebook.Watch as they chat, post, comment, and play on facebook for your amusement. Wonder 2: Natsume and Koko are partners in crime? And what's with Mikan Sakura's pointless convo?
1. Chapter 1

**This is my very first attempt at... Humor/Parody? If it was at all funny... IDK... I don't think it was very funny... I will have to go find someone to help me with that. :) Please review this chapter. :) It would mean a lot. :) Sorry in advance for the Out-Of-Character Mikan/Natsume/Hotaru and the completely In-Character Koko. :) Question: Would you rather RukaxHotaru or HayatexHotaru. If you choose HayatexHotaru, then AoixRuka will be default. Otherwise, Aoi will go with Youichi, despite the age difference. Sould they have facebook at that age? I'm not sure...I'm okay with writing for any of those pairings though. :)**

****

**Mikan Sakura** is sad that summer is almost over... :(

Comment . Like

36 people like this.

View all comments.

**Hotaru Imai** What's so good about summer? You get all hot and sweaty.  
17 People like this . Like

**Mikan Sakura **But you can't not like summer. Summer is, like, the best season of them all!  
37 People like this . Like

**Mikan Sakura** HA I got more likes than you! More people agree with me than you! In your face!  
You and 42 People like this . Unlike

**Hotaru Imai **That's probably because you managed to bribe them with fluff puffs.  
27 People like this . Like

**Natsume Hyuuga** Imai, you and I both know that Polka would never give up her fluff puffs in a million years, being the fatso that she is.  
You and 19 People like this . Unlike

**Mikan Sakura** Natsume, you and I both know that I am not fat, I actually weight 5 pounds less than the averege 15 year old.  
34 people like this . Like

**Hotaru Imai **Mhm... And exactly which world do you live in? You pretty much crush me every time you come to try to hug me.  
24 People like this . Like

**Mikan Sakura **WAAAAA HOTARUUUUUUUU! You meanie... :(  
You and 16 People like this . Like

**News Feed - Top News**

**Mikan Sakura** Is demanding an apology from **Hotaru Imai.  
**38 People like this . Like . Comment

**Natsume Hyuuga **and 954 others know this is never going to happen. :P  
973 People like this . Like . Comment

**Hotaru Imai **is ignoring **Mikan Sakura** and has removed her from her friend list for being too whiny.  
21 People like this . Like . Comment

**Mikan Sakura **will be spamming** Hotaru Imai **with more whines. :(  
29 People like this . Like . Comment

**Hotaru Imai **will report **Mikan Sakura**.  
93 People like this . Like . Comment

**Natsume Hyuuga** will be needing some popcorn to watch this.  
72 People like this . Like . Comment

**Koko Yome** wants some popcorn too. :)  
12 people like this . Like . Comment

**Natsume Hyuuga **thinks that he should go get his own instead of stealing from him.  
43 People like this . Like . Comment

**One new message for Mikan Sakura**

Dear Insert name here

Several users have complained about immature behavior. You are engaging in behavior that may be considered annoying or abusive by other users.  
Further misuse of site features may result in a temporary block or your account being permanently disabled. For further information, please visit our FAQ page.

**News Feed - Top News**

**Mikan Sakura** Is sulking in a corner for fear of being banned... :(  
18 People like this . Like

**Hotaru Imai **thinks that she deserves it.  
29 People like this . Like

**Mikan Sakura **thinks Hotaru Imai is a horrible, horrible person...  
You and 9872 People like this . Like

**Hayate Matsudaira **thinks that way too many people hate Cool Blue Sky and that** Mikan Sakura **is just being bitchy, because Cool Blue Sky is awesome.  
1 Person likes this . Like . Comment

View all Comments

**Mikan Sakura** Really? Bitchy? Is that the best you can do? And only one person actually liked that, and I'm guessing that it's Hotaru Imai herself. Only one person agrees with you, and that's only because you complimented her.  
93 People like this . Like

**Hotaru Imai** Actually, that was him who liked. I dislike, because he refered to me as Cool Blue Sky. I HATE THAT NAME! Hayate, prepare to be blasted by my baka cannon 7.4.  
17 People like this, mainly because they find Hayate annoying . Like

**Mikan Sakura **What I find funny is that he is on a whole new level of shallow. Most people only care if the girl is hot, but he only cares about wether she looks like his favorite manga character. New level of shallow, I tell you. Just be happy that he's... Kinda cute...  
12 People like this . Like

**Hotaru Imai **No he's not. He's a friggin otaku! And he thought I was a guy when we first met in the Hana-Hime den!  
You and 22 People like this . Like

**Mikan Sakura **Guh... You are so picky about your men!  
31 People like this . Like

**Hotaru Imai **-_- Deal with it, baka.  
8 People like this . Like

**Mikan Sakura **You do realize that 50 years from now,you are going to be old and single, living with 28 cats along with your niece who is leeching off of you, leaving you with a single penny.  
6 People like this . Like

**Hotaru Imai **Mhm, sure. You know that I wouldn't dare give over a penny to even my relatives without interest. What an idiot.  
49 People like this . Like

**Natsume Hyuuga **Ohhhhhhhhhhhhh! Burnnnnnnnnnnn!  
126 People like this . Like

**Koko Yome **I'm not sure. Can that be classified as a burn?  
83 People like this . Like

**Natsume Hyuuga** Who cares? I felt like I just had to say something. :) Silence is a big no-no for me.  
107 People like this . Like

**Hotaru Imai **How is it that they get more likes than us, Mikan?  
36 People like this . Like

**Mikan Sakura** Who knows? Let's go kick their asses for getting more likes. :)  
39 People like this . Like

**Natsume Hyuuga** Maybe it's because more people like us, 'cause we're epically kewlllll :)  
205 People like this . Like

**Koko Yome **U BET WE ARE!  
127 People like this . Like

**Mikan Sakura** Or maybe it's because they've hacked facebook! OMG HACKERS! REPORT THEM!  
46 People like this . Like

**Hotaru Imai **... Never Mind... -_-  
38 People like this . Like

****

**Soo... How was my failed attempt at anything even remotely funny? I know, I know, it was an epic fail, just like me. :( Tell me if you want some MSN Messenger tossed in, or if you just want it to be plain FB. I'm okay with twitter, tumblr too. :) I dabble in lots of internet-related stuff. So add me on anyone of these! I accept all friend requests. Links are on my profile. :) And I will put a poll on my profile to see which pairing you like better. Please check it out!**


	2. Chapter 2

I was shocked at the amazing response that this story got, even if most of you didn't review. . Thank you so much for your support! The number of people that want RukaxHotaru and HayatexHotaru is still pretty close, so I'll give it a few more weeks. :) Thanks to all of you that thought that it was funny, even though I'm pretty sure it was an epic fail. XD A big shoutout to all that reviewed!

Amai Youkaiko, Mikasa Lee, Yuuto Tamano, Jonzz, Mai-chaan7, DeadlySilentAnimeLover, and a super huge thanks to ChicCuteness, for being my first reviewer! Thanks a lot to all you guys that reviewed anonymously too! This chapter is dedicated to all you amazing supporters!

**Please read my authors note at the end. :) **

**Mikan Sakura** is plotting revenge on **Koko Yome** and **Natsume Hyuuga.  
**Comment . Like

36 People like this.

View all comments.

**Hotaru Imai **Ugh, how many times to I have to tell you that THEY DID NOT HACK FACEBOOK!  
You and 26 People like this . Like

**Mikan Sakura **How do you know that for sure, huh?  
38 People like this . Like

**Hotaru Imai **Because, clearly, they are not smart enough to accomplish something that difficult.  
35 People like this . Like

**Natsume Hyuuga **Hn. I have to go burn 35 different people now.  
52 People like this . Like

**Mikan Sakura **How do you know they're not faking their dumbness, huh? Natsume seems smart enough to be able to hack facebook, and Koko could probably use his alice on that Mark Zuckerberg dude and they could hack facebook!  
24 People like this . Like

**Koko Yome** Shit! She's onto us, man! Run!  
83 People like this . Like

**Hotaru Imai** O_o  
People agree . Agree . Like

**News Feed - Top News**

**Hotaru Imai** is confused as hell.  
People like . Comment . Like

**Mikan Sakura **- **Hotaru Imai **I told you so, Hotaru. :P  
93 People like this . Comment . Like

**Natsume Hyuuga **and **Koko Yome** are in hiding. Whatever you do, don't look for us in the DA classroom. =_=  
196 People like this . Comment . Like

**Tsubasa Andō **Dude. Way to be inconspicuous. Fail, Natsume, failll... XD  
89 People like this . Comment . Like 

**Natsume Hyuuga **Do you want to get burned? Or are you just stupid. I'd go with the latter.  
392 People like this . Comment . Like 

**Tsubasa Andō **At least _I'm_ inconspicuous.  
75 People like this . Comment . Like 

**Natsume Hyuuga** At least _I_ have a brain.  
82 People like this . Comment . Like

**Tsubasa Andō **Touché, Natsume, touché...  
93 People like this . Comment . Like

**Mikan Sakura** has opened a chat with **Koko Yome**, **Natsume Hyuuga**, **Ruka Nogi**, **Yuu Tobita**, **Anna Umenomiya**,** Nonoko Ogasawara **and **Hotaru Imai**

FireflyBlackmail: What's the point of this chat, Mikan?

SummertimeGoddess: Well, I'm not really sure anymore... =_= I think I was bored...^^'

KokoPuffs: Hmm... Well, I'm out of here! :l

_KokoPuffs has left the convo._

FlameKitty: Hn.

FlameKitty: Who the fuck changed my screen name?

FireflyBlackmail: ...

FlameKitty: Imai...

FireflyBlackmail: Pay up, and I won't hack it again.

FlameKitty: Nuh uh. I'm out for the month because _somebody_ keeps hacking my account to buy fluff puffs. :l

SummertimeGoddess: It's not my fault your account is so easy to hack. hyuuganatsume27 is not a very original password. *Sigh* Besides, you're the one that offered to buy me the fluff puffs.

FlameKitty: I offered to buy _ONE _box of fluff puffs, not the _WHOLE FREAKING SHOP!_

AnimalLuvr25763: Lovers' quarrel. 3

_AnimalLuvr25763 has left the convo._

SugarnSpice: Typical...

ChemNerd: IKR? I'm out.

SugarnSpice: Same.

_SugarnSpice has left the convo._

_ChemNerd has left the convo._

FireflyBlackmail: Well, I'm bored. Thanks for wasting 10 minutes of my life, you guys. 50$/Min. 35% interest per hour. Transfer the cash to my account.

_FireflyBlackmail has left the convo._

SummertimeGodess: Wasn't there, like, way more people in this convo? Where'd they all go?

FlameKitty: You are so oblivious... o.o

_FlameKitty has left the convo._

_SummertimeGodess has left the convo._

IinchouYuu: Did everyone forget all about me? T_T

A/N: Well, that will conclude this drabble! I know, I know... It's way shorter than the first chapter. :) I was having writers block, so you can't blame me! Well, you're all probably wondering what the notice on the top was. Well, I'm thinking of taking a minor hiatus. I will update, but probably more slowly, but most definitely not as slowly as my other GAFFN, Moving On, which took 3 months to update. I might update once per one or two months, but don't count on it. I will be back for sure around December, but seeing as school has already started (and I'm hating it), I will update slower and slower. I posted this note on my profile, but then I changed my mind again, and right now I'm not sure anymore, so there's only a slight chance I will still take this hiatus. Questions and comments will be answered via review. Thank you for taking the time to read this! :)

C.S


End file.
